The Jealousy Movement
by ImAgInAtIoN22
Summary: Jealousy may cause Sheldon to do crazy, unsheldonlike things to keep Amy. She is, of course, flattered, but Sheldon is, as always, facing the constant challenges of his fear of intimacy. Rating may go up in future chapters, contains spoilers for seasons 5 and 6, and contains copious amount of fluff. Co-authors are me and Abby12130.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a fanfic written by me and my best friend Abby12130. I'm writing the first chapter, so you know how the title reel goes. Read, judge, review, constructive criticism, spoilers for seasons 5 and 6 of TBBT, and have fun reading this!**

**Well, here goes ****Chapter 1:**

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again," an excited Amy Farrah Fowler said to her bestie. "He looks like a sexy praying mantis when he eats."

Penny rolled her eyes. "This is the fifth time I've heard you say that. Can we talk about work, or pedicures, or even neuro-whateverology if I can just hear something other than 'Sheldon this, Sheldon that'?"

Amy frowned. "Neuro BI-ology, and fine. What topic do you suggest?"

"Well, how are you, Amy? It seems I never get a chance to talk to you anymore."

"Stupendous. I feel stupendous. So what about you? Have you and Leonard engaged in coitus recently?"

"Not since the night he got back from his North Sea trip." Penny replied curtly, while slightly appalled at the question.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, he said something about how if I wanted to get married, I have to be the one to propose. I'm still thinking about that, and how I'd bring that up. As a female, they never exactly taught us how to propose marriage!"

"You're thinking about marrying Leonard?! Eeeeee!" Amy squealed.

"Yeah, a little bit," admitted a blushing and embarrassed Penny.

Just then, Amy's watch went off. "Oh, it's seven o'clock. Sheldon will be heading out for his weekly movie night. I will approach him with an inquiry about joining him."

"You're gonna ask him if he'll allow you to go on movie night with him? His private movie night?" Penny snorted. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Amy said, misinterpreting the sarcasm. "He can't possibly turn me down."

Leaving a snorting Penny and the door of apartment 4B behind her, Amy was so focused on what she was going to say that she ran straight into Sheldon in his windbreaker.

"Oh, hello, Amy. What are you doing here? Visiting Penny?"

"Yes, but there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Alright, well, make it snappy, you know I hate being late, and tonight is my weekly Movie Night."

"About that, can I come with you?"

"But it's movie night. My movie night." Sheldon replied, looking rather alarmed.

Amy felt slight anger course through her. "What, I can't?"

"Well, I just assumed you wouldn't want to come. Anyways, I need this to get away from the idiots that surround me, and you didn't submit the required 48-hour written notice of outings other than date night, which isn't until next Wednesday."

Amy bristled. "Are you calling me an idiot?"

"No, and enough of this hippie-like back and forth. Now, excuse me, as I have the 7:30 showing and it is already 7:10. I will see you again for certain next Wednesday." With that, Sheldon headed down the stairs.

Impulsively, a very angry Amy shouted down the stairwell, "Or not."

Sheldon turned around and gave her a shocked stare, but barely spoke as he said, "Fine," and turned back around, leaving Amy close to tears outside his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Well, it's Abby12130's turn, and she wrote you guys Chapter 2! She didn't include an A/N, so I thought I'd write it. Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows, and it's great to know you care! Alright, so here's Chapter 2**

The Next Day

"Hey Sheldon." Leonard says as he walks into their apartment after having a lunch out with Penny.

"Well well, your back earlier than you had said earlier. You said 1:30, it's only 1:07." Sheldon replies, sending the email he had just finished writing the moment before.

Leonard sets down his keys and accidentally sits a bit to close to Sheldon's spot for comfort. With that, he gets the stink eye from the theoretical physicist, and decides to scoot over a few inches.

"Well, Penny got called into work so we had to call our date a bit short, so what were you doing before I got in?" Says Leonard, trying to start a conversation.

Sheldon turns away from his computer screen and says politely," For your information, I was writing an email to the facility director that someone has been parking their car two inches to close to my parking spot."

"You do know that your email goes straight to everyone's spam, right?" Leonard says whilst Sheldon is ignoring him.

"Oh oh" Sheldon shouts like a child, "Leonard, do you think you can take me to the comic book store? I heard they just got a new shipment in!"

"Uh, sure, I guess.", with that the guys head out the door. As they are leaving, they find Amy just leaving from Penny's apartment. Amy scowls at the sight of her boyfriend, not seeing how upset Amy is with Sheldon, he asks, "Hey Ames! You wanna come to the comic book store with us?"

"Sure, I guess." She replies in a harsh and unsure tone. They then start heading downstairs.

The guys are just silently looking around when Stuart starts to walk up to Amy. Once he has her attention, Stuart asks "Hey, Amy my sister is getting married next weekend and I was wondering if you would be my date?"

"Well, sorry Stuart, but I kinda got a boyfriend." When Sheldon overhears this, he gets curious as to what is going on.

"Oh please don't tell me that your still not with Doctor Sheldon Cooper?" An irritated Stuart says in a mocking voice

"As a matter of fact-"

Sheldon interrupts his girlfriend, "Yes, she is still with me. Do you have a problem with with that?"

"Well, Amy I mean, you could do soo much better than HIM", Pointing at Shelly. "And I had her first!"

"In fact you did not, Raj and Howard set up an account on a dating site."

"We'll your doing a pretty crappy job at being a boyfriend!" Stuart says angrily.

"Oh god, I'll have you know that Amy is perfectly happy with me!"

Amy tries to wedge herself in between the two arguing men, but all that succeeds in is Stuart attempting to kiss her. Amy flinches away and Sheldon pushes Stuart away and screams, "She is not for you!"

"Agh, just you wait Sheldon Cooper! She will be mine before long, and hopefully before my sisters wedding!" Stuart says with a smirk at the end, walking into the back room.

Amy then turns toward Sheldon and says "Why did you stop him, I thought you wanted to end things between us?"

Sheldon shakes his head and responds " Amy Farrah Fowler, just because we hit a few rough patches doesn't mean I want to end things."

Amy gives a heartfelt awwwww and gives Sheldon a big hug, but he freezes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

****Amy was the happiest woman in the world, besides one thing. Back in the comic book store, where Stewart had tried in vain to hit on her and steal her from Sheldon, he wouldn't have it. He yelled at Stewart, and reassured Amy that he hadn't meant it, he was still her boyfriend, and date night was still on for the next Wednesday.

Well, it was next Wednesday, and as Amy walked up the four flights of stairs to his apartment, she had a lot of feelings besides happiness coursing through her brilliant brain. She was angry, because Sheldon had rejected her hug at the comic book store. She was sad, because she knew he was always going to be naturally adverse to her touch, and it was going to torture him, even if he was okay with it. She didn't know why Sheldon, the smartest, most brilliant, perfect match for her, was afraid of her touch. She hated it, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him. It wasn't his fault.

She knocked on the door of apartment 4A, and he answered with a huge smile. "Amy! Right on time, as usual. Come in. Can I offer you a hot drink?"

She smiled and sat down on the couch in the place beside his spot. "Yes please, black coffee."

He made her some coffee and sat down next to her.

"So, what are we doing for date night?" asked Amy.

"I thought we'd watch the new version of The Empire Strikes Back. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, fine." replied Amy happily.

Sheldon started the movie, and sat back down on the couch next to Amy.

An hour later, one of the more violent parts of the movie had caused Amy to turn white and tremble. Sheldon turned to her, concerned, and asked her what was wrong.

"Just... frightened... a little bit" replied Amy shakily.

"Would you like to cuddle?" Asked Sheldon, so Amy's utter surprise and shock.

"But... you hate cuddling..."

"But you're obviously in distress, and it is my duty as your boyfriend to soothe you."

"Ok. Yes, then, I would like to cuddle." She wrapped her arms around him, and he placed his arm around her shoulder.

Amy didn't pay attention to the movie after that, just to how warm, safe, and secure she felt in Sheldon's arms.

Amy was sad when the movie was over, because she had to get up and leave. She never wanted to leave his arms, but she had to go home.

"Well," Sheldon said, with a red face that was there for a reason Amy didn't know of, "Goodnight. I would like to hear from you when you get home to know you arrived safe and sound."

"Likewise," said Amy. "Goodnight, Sheldon." She turned around, and almost skipped out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Hope ya like it, this one** **is by Abby 12130**

As Amy leaves Sheldon's apartment, she couldn't resist going to Penny's to tell her what had happened between her and Sheldon.

Amy knocks and it doesn't even take two seconds for Penny to open the door to welcome the neurobiologist inside. "Hey Ames!" Penny says quite cheerfully.

"Oh Penny, I have the most wonderful news!" Amy says.

"We'll spit it out!"

Without hesitation, Amy explains how Sheldon cuddled with her, but then also reveals how he did it out of necessity because she was in "distress". She made sure the air quotes were seen when she said distress.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

"It's just... Sometimes, I wish Sheldon wasn't so hesitant to make romantic advances!"

"Well, sweetie, why don't you go straight over there to tell him that!?"

"Ok then, I will!"

"Great!"

"Great!"

Amy storms right across the hall. She knocks and Sheldon opens the door to find an upset Amy at his door. "Why Amy, what are you doing here? You just left!"

"Sheldon, we need to talk!"

"We'll, what do we need to talk about? I thought we were all happy and dandy?"

"Well we have been in a relationship for a while now, and well, we haven't gotten very far."

"I'm listening, but what are you trying to say, Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"Sheldon, I mean that I would love it if you would try to make just a slightly better effort to make a better relationship between the two of us!"

Sheldon turns away, trying to think and probably try to understand what had just happened. "Fine, for you. Amy I will try a little harder for a better relationship for the two of us." And Sheldon gets a big grin from his wonderful girlfriend.

(^o^)

o-|_|-o

/_/\_\

Flabby!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm writing this chapter in Canada, which is why there was a little delay. So here's Chapter 5, which might be a shortie, but i'm super excited for it.**

Amy Farrah Fowler was lounging on the couch in her living room when she heard a very familiar knock on the door: knock, knock, knock, "Amy," knock, knock, knock,"Amy," knock, knock, knock, "Amy,". Confused, she got up and opened the door, to see none other than Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, just as she suspected. "Can I come in?" he asked the neurobiologist.

"Certainly." she replied. He walked in and sat on his new favorite spot on her couch, and asked for tea when she asked what he wanted to drink. At last, she sat down next to him with the two cups, and said, "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure, Sheldon?".

He replied with, "If I have your permission to do so, I would like to try something." She nodded, and it was completely and totally unexpected, even despite their last conversation, when he leaned in and kissed her.

At the same time, her thoughts were blown away, replaced with the solitary thought of: "Oh my god! Sheldon's actaully kissing me!" When he pulled away, her conscious flow of thoughts came back, and when he smiled shyly at her, still extremely close to him, she summoned up all her bravery and a little wit, and said, "If that's what you call an experiment, you can experiment on me whenever you want."

Sheldon got up, dusted his pants off, and, sounding Sheldony again, said, "I have to go finish my laundry, see you tomorrow" and left, leaving Amy in a daze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here's chapter 6, hope ya like it! ) written by I, Abby130. Beware major fluff!**

When Amy comes over for date night, Sheldon doesn't know what to think. Aft last nights experiment. Thoughts are rushing through his head. "What if Amy didn't like it, or worse, him. Maybe she's upset because she knows she can do better. What if Amy wants to leave him!"

At that point, Sheldon is close to having a panic attack, when there is a knock at the door, which can only be the knock of Amy.

Sheldon gets up to open up the door for the neurobiologist, when he notices that Amy is more dressed up than usual. She doesn't even get to say hi when Sheldon asks "What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?"

He gulps "Well your a bit overdressed, for just staying here and watching the new fantastic four movie."

"Oh", she looks down, "I guess your right, but anyways. I hear we're gonna watch the new fantastic four movie?"

"Yes, have a seat." Sheldon politely says after plopping down in his own spot. But unlucky for him, Amy sits a bit too close for comfort, especially after what happened the night before. So he decides to scoot a couple inches to his left, just to give him some breathing room.

Amy breaks the silence between them, "Sheldon, what's wrong? Is it because of our experiment?

He looks at his feet.

"Ok, feelings talk time!" She said sarcastically. "You first, Sheldon."

It takes him a minute to regain his voice but says "Well, I have been thinking alot."

"About what?" Amy innocently asks.

"Well about...alot. How you may have not liked it, or how you might leave me because I'm no good."

Amy's heart feels like it is just about to burst! Sheldon Lee Cooper actually said he didn't want her to leave him!... In a nutshell.

"Sheldon Cooper! Why would you even consider any of those thoughts?! You need to know, I would never want to leave you, and that kiss... The experiment, was perfect! I couldn't ask any more of you!

Amy is giving a shy smile, but Sheldon still has that nervous look on his face. "Um Amy, there's um something I need to ask you," He rubs the back of his neck. "Caltech is having a fundraiser banquet in a couple of nights, and I was wondering if... Umm. If you would like to be my date to the b-banquet...?"

Amy's smile was just getting bigger an bigger. "Of course! Sheldon I would love to go with you!"

After she said that, Sheldon actually smiled! Not his koala face, but a real genuine smile! Amy pulls him into a hug. He freezes for a second, but then wraps his arms around her, accepting the hug.

When they release, he decides to go for the leap and...well, try the experiment again, knowing that he won't freak out like he did before. He leans in and goes straight for it. He kisses her! Amy could purely be the happiest girl on earth! This kiss was more tender and sure than the first "experiment" was. And they both loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Now that I have working Internet connection, I'm gonna write you guys a long chapter to make up for 5. Forgive me about that, I was sending it to Abby12130 to publish over text, with my non-smart phone. So here's chapter 7, hope you like it!**

Tonight was the night of the fundraising banquet at Caltech, which reduced the mind of the usually brilliant theoretical physicist Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper to mush. Already in his favorite plaid suit and red tie, he was pacing around his and Leonard's apartment, while the latter applied the finishing touches to his hair gel.

"Oh, god, Leonard. I've gone and done it now. Amy's going to see me make a fool of myself." said Sheldon nervously.

Leonard chuckled from the bathroom and shouted, "Don't worry, I won't let Penny give you any alcohol."

"This isn't funny! Amy is the only person for me, and I invited her here as my date, and now I'm going to blow it with her! She'll never want to be seen with me again!"

Leonard paused with one hair-gel saturated hand on his scalp. Did he really just hear Sheldon say something... Romantic? Caring? Deciding not to question it, he finished his gel and joined Sheldon in the living room.

"Come on, buddy. You can do this. You only have to say a few words about how the donating helped your research and then you can sit back down. Just don't take your pants off and you're good." said Leonard.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 2 HOURS LATER /-/-/-/-/-/-/

At the banquet, the host was giving a speech, but Sheldon wasn't listening. He was way too nervous to think about anything. Slowly, all the members of the faculty of Caltech gave a short speech about money, but again, Sheldon wasn't listening. He spotted Amy's hand on her lap in the seat beside him, and didn't thing before he grabbed it.

Amy felt Sheldon's unusually warm and sweaty hand grab hers, and she held on tight. She heard her bestie gasp, and heard the sound of her hand hitting Leonard's suit, and she knew they had noticed. She looked over at Sheldon, and was surprised to see him staring intently at her, with bloodshot eyes, mouthing the word Help.

She offered a warm smile, a squeeze, and eye contact until he broke it to stare back at the representative of the geology department giving his speech. After all, she thought, as a neurobiologist, she should be good at soothing people.

Sheldon's name was called five people after, and he looked noticeably relaxed. Only when he gave her hand one last squeeze and let go did she notice they had been holding hands for over an hour. Smiling to herself, she watched her boyfriend go up to the podium and give his speech, calmly, and, amazingly, looking straight at her the entire time.


	8. Chapter 8

So this one is by, I Abby12130. Sorry it took so long but I had lost all sources to read the last chapter and write the new one. This ones a shortie but I'm excited for it.

Hours later Sheldon, Leonard, Penny and Amy arrive back at the apartment complex. All very tired and Penny a little drunk , Penny slurs "Hey guys I'm gonna go, I'm ti-red" emphasizing the I.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go take a quick shower before I go to bed, but I'll be right back." Leonard adds. So they leave Sheldon and Amy there alone.

Sheldon sits down. Amy shortly follows. "You were great tonight" she whispers, "I can't believe you are so close to solving string theory!"

"Well I am working hard on this accomplishment, and these grants will surely help! Amy, I'm so glad you were there to help calm my nerves." He replies.

"Oh Sheldon, I'm so glad that I could help, you are worth it", and gives him a sweet smile. Amy leans in, hoping Sheldon will be willing to go along with her. He is unsure at first but finally realizes what she is trying to initiate. So he leans in also and presses his lips to hers.

Of course it is at that moment when Leonard comes leisurely waking in, wearing his robe with wet hair. "Hey Sheldon, did you-" he cuts himself off. "Oh my gosh! Shamy was kissing!"

Stunned, they turn towards the clean Leonard. "I didn't know robots had emotion!"

Not getting the sarcasm, Sheldon replies "We are not robots, Leonard, and we do have emotion, it's just we hide our emotion so it doesn't get in the way of our scientific studies."

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Asks a very stunned Leonard.

"If you are implying that neither of us were drunk and neither of us froze, three times if I remember correctly" Amy replies. Leonard nods. "Promise you won't tell anybody else though. Please?"

Just then Penny walks in. "Tell anybody what?"

"Shamy kissed!" Leonard quickly responds, earning a stink eye from Sheldon and Amy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! It's me, ImAgInAtIoN22, for Chapter 9! 8 ended on a cliffhanger, strategically placed, so here's your relief. Thanks everyone who reviewed/followed/Favorited. I'll try to make this one longer.**

**So... jumping right in... Chapter 9:**

"... Shamy... kissed...right here...in front of... you?" slurs a still drunk but extremely shocked Penny.

"Yes! They did! I walked in from the shower, and here they were, going at it."

Sheldon, with his arms still partially around a blushing Amy, intervened at this,

"I wouldn't call that 'going at it', Leonard, just because things like this mean nothing to you doesn't mean they mean nothing to me!"

Leonard does a sarcastic awwww while Penny guffaws drunkenly and says, "That's almost as good as when you told us you'd someday have an intimate relationship with her. Here you are, four years into your relationship, with the first kiss you've given her."

A very offended Sheldon unwraps himself from Amy completely, and Amy sits down in the spot beside Sheldon's, while Leonard shakes his head, holds up three fingers, and mouths the word 'third' in Penny's direction.

"Whatever, y'all. Peace out. I have work in the morning." Penny slumps out of the apartment. Leonard bids them goodnight, and jokingly threatens to steal Sheldon's noise-canceling headphones if things get too crazy, which earns him the death glare from the pair.

Alone for the second time that night, Sheldon sinks down on the couch, and Amy looks at him. "You told Penny you might someday want an intimate relationship with me?"

"Yes," said Sheldon, matter-of-factly, "But I told you the same thing. Do you remember the Dungeons and Dragons incident?"

"You remember that?"

"Of course I did. I have an eidetic memory."

"Was it true, Sheldon? Or were you just saying that to get me to calm down? Were you joking?"

"Did I use the phrase "Bazinga" after I said it?"

"Not that I remember..."

"Then no. I rarely kid, and this was not one of those times."

"But, Sheldon, Penny does kind of have a point," Amy says, scooting a half-centimeter away from Sheldon, which does not go unnoticed by the physicist. "It's been four years, and this is all that's happened. I know you have that thing about people, but I really though you'd overcome it! And I know this is intimate for you, but it's not for me. I love you, Sheldon, and I want to feel more."

Shocked, stunned, and a little embarrassed, Sheldon replies, "Firstly, you forget, Amy Farrah Fowler, that I was raised in a Christian household, where it is recommended a couple wait until the night of their marriage to engage in coitus, Secondly, that you and I have breached the terms of the Relationship Agreement, until it is almost completely broken, Thirdly, that this kissing, especially in public, and so frequently, is extremely intimate for me, and lastly, an inquiry, what was that you said earlier? Between "Sheldon" and "It's not for me"?"

Amy smiles playfully, which, undoubtedly, scares Sheldon a little bit, and says, "But you have an eidetic memory, Sheldon... surely you know?"

Sheldon scoots closer to her, and says, "It's true, I remember everything I ever encounter, however, I just... I wanted... I wanted to hear you say it again."

"I love you"

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course, do you know me to say things that aren't true?"

"Point taken. And, in that case, I love you too."

Amy, extremely thrilled, only gets happier when Sheldon escorts her to the door, timidly kisses her goodnight, and bids her farewell with, "Maybe we should... make some.. adaptions... to the Relationship Agreement," which is acknowledged with a smile.

Sheldon watches her go, and, exhilarated by the evening's events, loosens his tie, and heads to the bathroom, only to find Leonard standing there with a smirk on his face, and the whip app open on his phone.

"Oh, shut up, Leonard, like you even know about love."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, by Abby12130:**

The next day Howard and Raj meet up with Leonard, Sheldon and Amy at the guys apartment. With Leonard's nonstop smirking, it was a bit hard to keep the curiosity blooming from the rest of the guys.

"Ok, what's up?" Howard finally remarks, "Leonard making googley eyes at you two and you guys are pale as a ghost!"

"Shamy kissed!" Leonard screams out to the group!

"Hey Leonard, you promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Actually, no I didn't. Penny walked in and interrupted you be afore I could promise anything."

"Wait, but you guys really kissed, and Leonard and Penny know about it!?"

"Yeah! Three whole times now!"

The whole group was in shock, they couldn't believe what their ears just heard and what their brain interpreted!

"So let me get this straight. You guys-" Howard says pointing at Sheldon and Amy. "- kissed three whole times, and neither of you were drunk and you both... Lets say enjoyed it?"

"Yes that is completely, 100% correct!" Leonard buts in.

"I didn't know they did that! I didn't know robots had emotion!"

"Hey! That's exactly what I said last night to them!" Leonard replies to Howard's remark.

At this point, Howard and Leonard are both earning an evil stare from the couple.

"You guys wanna go to the comic book store? I hear they just got a new shipment in!" Howard asks the whole group."

Amy replies " sure, I'd love to go I just hope Stuart won't bother us." With that, they head out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Another ImAgInAtIoN22 chapter. I'm really excited for this one, so I'm just going to cut to the chase.**

** Chapter 11:**

At the store, it took Stuart about 5 seconds to realize that Amy was there, and another 5 for him to coyly greet her with, "So, the invitation to my sister's wedding is still open. And who knows, maybe afterwards we can go back to my place for... dessert. What do you say? Hungry?"

Sheldon turns extremely red, Amy opens her mouth to say something, Raj says nothing but looks on eagerly, and Leonard and Penny watch from the sidelines as Howard walks up to Stuart and says, "Now, I'm not one to speak for her, but she's Sheldon's now."

Leonard catches on and says, "Yeah, buddy. That ship sailed four years ago."

Stuart smiles, albeit drunkenly, and states, "But you're right. You aren't one to speak for her. She can speak for herself. What do you say, my pretty?" He strokes Amy's cheek, and Sheldon slaps it away.

Penny comes up and punches him in the throat. "You do NOT mess with my bestie like that"

Recovering quickly, Stuart looks straight at Sheldon, who is still standing slightly in front of Amy, and says, "Well, I like her more than you do, Cooper, and you can never give her what I can."

Sneering and twitching wildly, Sheldon takes another step forward, until he's almost face to face with the comic book store owner, and states, in such a low volume that only people within a 5 foot radius could hear, "You're right. You like her more than I do. But I LOVE HER" he shouts, much to the surprise of the gang, and even more so, steps back to her, and plants a kiss right on her lips.

And even though Amy knew it was a jealousy crazed kiss, she still enjoyed as much, if not more, than all the others, for 2 reasons. 1), she felt rather honored that Sheldon was doing all this for her. He just shouted his love for her to all corners of the comic book store, in front of all their friends, and was now kissing her, in public, and 2) any time Sheldon's hand merely grazed hers while they were walking somewhere, it made her tingly all over, so now, she felt like she was on cloud 9... no, 99. She was in heaven, as far as anyone knew.

When Sheldon pulled away, he had not only Stuart's shocked face to look at, but Howard's, Raj's, Leonard's, and Penny's too. He wrapped his arm around Amy, and the whole gang walked out of the store as a humiliated Stuart sunk beneath the counter.

On the side walk on the way home, Amy whispered to Sheldon, "You didn't have to do all that. I'd never have said yes. I love you, remember?"

"Yes, I know, I just had to put him in his place, him being the better option."

Amy pulled away from Sheldon's arm, because she was starting to sweat, and laced her fingers into his. "No," she said, "You are."


	12. Chapter 12

Even after Amy got home, she was still in shock of what had just happened, at the comic book store. She hadn't even sat down on her couch for five minutes when she hears the familiar knock;

Knock knock knock , "Amy?"

Knock knock knock , "Amy?"

Knock knock knock , "Amy?"

And she welcomed Sheldon in, in no time flat. He went straight to the point, "We need to talk."

"Why Sheldon, what could be the matter? Was it the public display of affection? Oh you didn't have to do that you know."

"No no, it's just we need to alter the relationship agreement."

"Well that works, I shall start with my terms...

Well I would like to have some cuddling and at least a regular experiment... Kiss"

"Ahh yes! Absoluteley!" And he writes it down.

"And... What about hugs?"

"Slightly less enthusiastic, but, ok."

Amy frowned at him. "What about..." She thought for a second, and smiled evilly. "Cuddling"

This earned her the stink eye from her boyfriend, but he grudgingly wrote it in, with the phrase, "during movies only"

"Anything else?" asked Amy

"Well... I don't like to break promises."

"What do you mean?"

"I've promised you twice now that I'd someday get intimate with you"

Amy slapped her hand over her mouth.

"You... You meant that?!"

"Of course I did. Shall we put it in?"

"Absolutely!"

Sheldon smiled and typed it up, and printed it.

Amy hadn't ever felt so happy.

But she was about to get happier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! So please forgive me if last night's chapter really stunk, me and Abby12130 were at a sleepover and got super tired. This one I wrote last afternoon, so it's probably ok. I'm gonna wait to upload 14 until tomorrow, because I feel like it and am still really tired. So, here you are, Chapter 13:**

Knock Knock Knock... "Amy"

Knock Knock Knock... "Amy"

Knock Knock Knock... "Amy"

Amy set down her coffee mug, perplexed. Why was Sheldon here now? It was way past his usual bedtime, and date night wasn't until Friday.

When she opened the door, she greeted him with, "Sheldon! It's almost 10. What are you doing here?"

"My apologies, I came here for a chat. I couldn't make myself fall asleep."

"Were Leonard and Penny having coitus again?"

"No. I just wasn't able to sleep."

"Ok, then... Come in. Sit down. What kind of tea do you want? I have some new green tea I bought at the supermarket earlier this morning."

"No tea, please." he replied, rather curtly.

"What do you want, then?"

"To talk to you."

"Okay... have a seat."

He sat down on the couch next to her.

"What is it? Is there a problem with the new Relationship Agreement?"

"Yes, actually, I believe it needs to be modified again."

"Why? How? I thought we agreed..." Amy replied, incorrectly thinking he was asking to terminate it.

Sheldon turned to face her. "Do you remember the thing I said to Stuart at the comic book store, about a week or so ago?"

"Of course I do, I don't think I could forget."

"I meant it,"

"I know," Amy replied hesitantly, unsure to where this was going.

"I think... Amy, I've never felt like this before, and... I want to feel like this, all the time, forever."

Amy was shocked, but recovered quickly. "Ooh, the f-word. You really mean it?"

"Yeah." Sheldon said, sounding and looking slightly embarrassed.

"So, what change do you want to make to the Agreement?"

Sheldon got down on one knee.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?"

**Ooh! Cliffhanger :O Again, next chapter will be posted tomorrow. :).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I lied, but I got the Chapter emailed over from Abby12130, and it's literally killing me to even write this. So, I'm gonna cut you some slack, I only lasted 5 minutes. I won't actually be posting this until midnight, but I have to type it up now. This is ImAgInAtIoN22, but Abby12130's A/N is coming up. Thanks for your patience.**

**Yeah, this ones a shortie, but i absolutely love it! Chapter 14, by Abby12130:**

_"Amy, will you marry me?"_

Amy stands there in complete shock as to what has just happened, was Sheldon really being serious?!

Amy thought for a minute. The waiting was agonizing for Sheldon, he couldn't even believe that he was really doing this!

Amy timidly replies "No."

Sheldon slowly stands up, a depressed look on his face. Amy could hardly believe he was ready for this.

"Amy, I'm sorry-" Sheldon starts

"BAZINGA!" Amy finishes. "Oh Sheldon! I would absolutely love to be your...

W-wife!" She stands up and gives her fiancé a hug.

"Are you sure, because you don't have to..." Sheldon states.

"I really do want to!"

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Sheldon"

**We****ll, that's 14. 15 will be later this afternoon. Can't** wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I know you're probably mad at me because of the cliffhanger, but you're gonna enjoy this one. I think. I really don't know what you like, so...**

**All a-ca-awkwardness aside, I'm glad at least someone likes this fanfiction. Without further hesitation, Chapter 15 (whew... finally)**

On their way to the weekly Cheescake factory dinner, Amy had to reach inside the glove box to get Sheldon a bag, because he was hyperventilating.

"Sheldon. Come on. It's gonna be fine. They'll be happy for us!"

*wheeze* "But...(wheeze) our relationship is (wheeze) just a joke (cough) to them! (wheeze)" replied Sheldon, between breaths.

"No, it's not! They're only teasing us because of our strict aversion to emotion for so long. They'll be okay with it."

"But (cough cough cough)... how do we tell them?"

"Well, Penny's bound to notice a ring, and if she doesn't freak out, I can just be all like, 'in other news, yesterday Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper proposed to me'"

Sheldon joins in with, "And then she said no, almost gave me a heart attack," he punctuates this with a glare towards his beloved fiance, "And then used _my _catchphrase to accept"

"Oh, Sheldon, loosen up. We're engaged. We share everything."

"Everything? Oh dear lord..."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At the Cheescake Factory...

Sheldon and Amy had just sat down, hand in hand, when Penny came by to take their order.

"Awwwwwwwww! Shamy's holding hands in public!"

Her gaze, along with everyone else's went to their interlaced fingers, one of which, belonging to Amy Farrah Fowler, boasted a diamond engagement ring.

Penny was the first to notice, dropping her order pad and jumping up and down, screaming, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Raj was next, and his excitement combined with an unexpected bout of selective mutism (no, he hadn't really overcome it) made him merely bounce in his seat, hands over his mouth, making what Sheldon later described as, "An extremely annoying Indian pig sound". Bernadette caught on, her reaction the same as Penny's, while Leonard and Howard just looked around and mouthed the word, "What?" over and over.

Once Bernie saw that her husband didn't understand, she grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear, "Look at Amy's ring finger"

Sure enough, Howard saw it, broke into a huge smile, and beamed at the pair. Leonard, however, was still lost. After he confessed this with a hearty "What the hell is going on?!", they all shouted at once,

"SHAMY'S ENGAGED!"

"Ohhhhhhh..." was a humiliated Leonard's response. "Wait, what?"

"Yup. He just knocked on my door in the middle of the night, and said," Amy's voice sounded like a robot's, "Amy, I believe I would like to alter the paradigms of our relationship once more."

"And then she said no," Sheldon interrupted, to the shock of the gang. However, Penny barely had time to eke out a timid, "But..." before he went on, "But then she said Bazinga"

The entire gang burst out in laughter.

"It looks like the bazinga king just got bazinga-ed!"

"Who's the new Bazinga ruler now?"

"The Bazinga-er is the Bazinga-ee"

Sheldon promptly turned another shade of red, as Amy let go of his fingers to accept congratulatory hugs. Maybe he was the only one who noticed the dark figure creeping up behind his lovely fiance...

"Amy!"

**Ok, another cliffhanger, but I'm gonna be up all night, and I just gave you like 4 chapters in 24 hours. In 12! 6, even!. Nah, not 6. Stay tuned for Chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

Here's Chapter 16?

Sheldon's eyes filled with rage, and Amy was the first to notice. "Sheldon what's wrong?" At that point everyone turned to Shamy. They gasped, but Amy was still unaware of what was going on.

"Amy! Turn around!" Penny shouted, and she did as she was told.

The moment she turned around, Amy was too caught off guard to react to a fuming Stuart to do any thing when He pressed his lips to hers.

She stood there in shock when Stuart started to explore her body. Sheldon must have been in as much shock as Amy, as he froze. But he finally did realize what was going on and when he did, even more rage came into his eyes.

Sheldon stood up quietly, walked up to Stuart and punched him square in the jaw.

Stuart, cradling his jaw, looked up at Sheldon. With Sheldon staring back. While this was happening, penny stood and welcomed Amy into a hug.

Without notice, Sheldon jumped at Stuart. Pinning him to the ground. Sheldon then whispered, "If you even come near my fiancé again, I will come and rip your neck off. Do you hear me?" So quietly it could only be heard by the two of them.

Stuart only nodded his head, and Sheldon let him up. At this point, just about everyone was watching. Stuart, full of embarrassment, darted right out of the door. Then there was silence.

Leonard decided to break the silence. "Wow Sheldon, I didn't know you had that in ya!"

Sheldon, still fuming from the *incident* let out a heavy hmph and walked out the same door Stuart did just a moment ago and sat down on the bench right outside of the Cheesecake Factory.

Amy shortly followed him. "That was amazing, what you did in there... For me." He looked up at her. "You know I love you."

"I just don't want you to leave me." He then added, "for a scumbag like Stuart... Or for any other reason. And I love you too." They both grinned.

"I won't, I promise. Just as long as you promise that you won't either."

"I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! It's time for Chapter 17! I'm sorry about the delay, but it's probably gonna be one chapter a day for awhile because me and Abby12130 are in different time zones. Sorry. Once I get back it'll be better. Thanks for your patience! Chapter 17:**

"No. No. No. Noooo!" screamed Amy Farrah Fowler as her bestie dragged her off to shop for wedding dresses.

"What?! You literally begged us to go last time, and now you scream like we're kidnapping you!" yelled back her bestie, Penny.

"We haven't even set a date yet! It's far too early, we only got engaged 2 months ago,"

"Oh, shut up Amy. We're taking you dress shopping whether you want to or not. The guys are taking Sheldon today!" shouted Bernadette.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Poor Sheldon"

Both blondes rolled their eyes as Penny started up the car on the way to the bridal store.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I'm wearing the plaid suit, Leonard! End of story!" screams a very stubborn Sheldon.

"Oh no you aren't. Penny will kill me if you do."

"No harm done to me. I don't care."

Sighing, a practically defeated Leonard Hofstadter summoned his one and only weapon against the theoretical physicist.

"Do you want to embarrass Amy by wearing that? Are you that low?"

Shocked, Sheldon whipped around to face him. "Embarrass her? It wouldn't embarrass her!?" Even so, he looked a little less sure.

"You know it would. Tell you what. If you try on this suit, I guarantee she'll love it"

"Fine." Sheldon, sulking, snatched the suit from Leonard's hands and stalked to the dressing room.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Here, bestie. This is the one you chose."

"No. Absolutely not"

...

"This is Bernie's pick"

"Nah. I don't like it.

The girls had been dress shopping for hours, even taking a lunch break at Bernie's favorite café, and Amy was sick and tired of trying on dresses. Penny and Bernie had found good bridesmaids dresses, and they only had one dress left before they went home: Amy's pick, which neither of the blondes had too much faith in.

"Alright, Ames. Let's see your pick."

"Okay, bestie!" Smiling, Amy went in and came back out in what was probably the most beautiful dress any of them had ever seen.

"Oh... Amy!"

"It's beautiful!"

"Radiant"

Amy positively glowed in a floor length white dress, that made cap sleeves look good, and a wide, gold belt adorned with a white and gold faux flower hair clip.

"Well, that's that! We should've tried it on ages ago!" said Bernie, standing up.

"Yeah, Ames. You have to get it."

"Well, okay! Do you think Sheldon will like it?"

"Anyone would be insane not to! Especially not Sheldon."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When Sheldon and Leonard got back to their apartment, Leonard checked the mail. And it was very good that he did that, because today's mail was extremely important, extremely amazing... And for Sheldon.

Sheldon opened it in the apartment, and after reading two sentences, got the same look on his face as he had the Christmas Penny had gotten him a Leonard Neimoy-signed napkin, which he still treasured. Leonard immediately noticed, and said, "What's up, buddy?"

"It-It's from the Nobel Prize Search Commitee. They-They want me to accept this year's Nobel Prize in physics! They'll call for more details!"

"Sheldon... That's amazing" answered a shocked Leonard (Hofstadter)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: by Abby12130

When Amy and Penny arrived back at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, the guys were already there. "Oh my gosh, Sheldon! That's amazing!" They heard Leonard shout as they walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Penny asked

Leonard then asked "Sheldon, do you want to tell them?"

"Why yes I certainly do!" He paused. "I got a letter from the Nobel prize committee, saying that I, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, have been presented with this years prize in physics for my outstanding work!"

"Sheldon, that's amazing!" They chorused! Amy then ran up and gave him A hug.

"Oh my! Sheldon! I knew you would get the prize! It's such an honor for you!"

"Thank you, Amy. I'm glad to share this joyous moment with you and my other friends!" He says while looking at everyone in the room.

"Do you know when your ceremony is gonna be?" Leonard asked.

"No, not yet. The letter says that the date is to be released at a later time."

"Oh, speaking of, you guys still need to pick a date for your wedding!" Penny remarked.

"Oh yeah! We do! Sheldon, we can do that tonight if you'd like to?" Amy said with a smile.

"Oh alright, once every body's gone we can talk about it"

After Sheldon said that Leonard and Penny chorused "Bye!" And left out the front door.

Right away Sheldon has ideas. "I think a late summer or early fall wedding would work because it won't be to hot and it won't be cold."

"So your thinking an outdoor wedding?"

"If that's what you want, ok."

"How bout spring, the weather will be perfect"

"Hmm I th-" Amy cut him off before he could finish.

"Oh I think an outdoor autumn wedding would be wonderful!"

"Why is that?" Sheldon asks.

"Well the colorful leaves would be beautiful... Depending on where we have it."

"Ok, so autumn?"

"Yes, autumn!"

"Now what month, Amy?"

"I'm thinking September or October so it's not too hot or cold."

"Sounds fair."

"But which one?"

"How about we flip a coin?"

"Ok." Sheldon grabs a penny and flicks it in the air. He catches it and flips it on his fore arm, so it's still covered by his hand.

"Heads it's September, tails it's October." He reveals the coin. "It's tails! Looks like we're having an October wedding!"

"Now, Sheldon, to make this easier lets just pick a random day."

"How about the first?"

"Ok, that's our wedding day! October the first!"

They then hear shouts from the hallway, "Did you guys really chose your wedding date by flipping a coin?" Leonard's voice."

Amy opens the door to find Leonard and Penny with their ears to the door. "Were you guys listening in to our conversation?" Sheldon accuses them.

They both give a guilty smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Hey mom! Hey dad!"

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Fowler."

Amy and Sheldon had just gotten on Skype with Amy's parents, and while Mrs. Fowler had a bone to pick with Sheldon, her husband seemed happy they were there.

"Young man," said Mrs. Fowler briskly to Sheldon, "Are you really still in an intense sexual relationship with my daughter?"

Amy cracked up while Sheldon turned red and assured her that it was a lie, no, they hadn't had sex yet.

At this, Mrs. Fowler was visibly relaxed, freeing Amy to announce their engagement."

"Mom, Dad, what I called to tell you was... Sheldon and I are engaged!"

"That's great, honey! When's the wedding? Wait, are we invited?"

"Of course you are! It's on the first of October."

"Oh, phew, that's my only day off this fall."

"Great! I'll email you the location and everything later."

Almost coincidentally, Sheldon's phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this. It's probably the Nobel Prize people,"

As Amy bragged about that to her parents, (yes, her fiancée had a Nobel Prize!) Sheldon listened to the phone message, and after the 30 second duration was over, promptly hung up.

Worriedly, he sat down next to Amy again as she said goodbye to her parents, and as soon as she had closed her laptop, bursted out with:

"Theywanttodotheceremonyonoctoberfirst"

"What? Talk slower"

"They. Want. To. Do. The. Ceremony. On. October. First. It's not rescheduleable."

"Neither is the wedding, though. I already made the reservations and everything!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well this sucks."


	20. Chapter 20

**So here's chapter 20:**

September 30:

It's not until the day before his own wedding when Sheldon finally decides wether he is going to the ceremony or his wedding.

He takes out his phone and calls Amy, he'd rather tell her in person. "Hello, yes Amy. Can you come over right away? Ok I'll see you then." And ends the call.

Not ten minutes later there is a knock at the door that he know can only be his fiancé's. he opens the door.

"Hello Sheldon."

"Hello Amy. Welcome in, we need to talk."

"Sheldon I need to say something first." She pauses.

"Go on."

"I just want you to know that you can pick to go to either event tomorrow. I know that a Nobel Peace Prize has always been your life long dream, so do whatever your instincts tell you." Amy looked at the ground.

Sheldon rethought about his decision for a moment and proceeded. "Amy Farrah Fowler, I want you to know that I have always loved you. So I want you to know that when I tell you that tomorrow, I am going to..." He pauses.

"Tell me! The suspense is terrible!" Amy shouts.

Sheldon waits another moment before telling, "I will be attending my own wedding. Our love is so much more important to me than any other award or ceremony, I love you."

Amy couldn't believe her ears, Sheldon was really doing this for her. Just a year ago she would have never though that he would say any of this. Amy started crying.

"Oh Amy, I didn't mean to upset you I just-" Amy cut him off

"They're tears of joy, my sexy praying mantis." She couldn't believe that she just said that out loud, and by the looks of it, neither could Sheldon.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh nothing, it's nothing. Just forget about it." She said quickly.

"But I can't forget things."

"Just don't think about it, ok?"

"Ok"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**THE BIG ONE. THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...**

**or maybe not.. :-)**

October 1st

__4:30 AM

_I can't do this_

5:30 AM

_I can't do this_

6:30 AM

_I really just can't do this_

7:30 AM

_I'm really hungry..._

8:30 AM

_Whose stupid idea was this? To get married? Who brought that up?_

9:30 AM

_Oh, right. I did. Idiot Sheldon. Go back to college, you obviously don't know what you're talking about._

10:30 AM

"Oh, god. I can't. I really just can't."

Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, brilliant theoretical physicist, Nobel Prize almost-winner, and fiancee of Amy Farrah Fowler (and soon husband, he might add), had finally found something he couldn't quite wrap his beautiful mind around.

_I'm getting married._

_How did this happen?_

He was so nervous, he had put on his plaid suit instead of the one Leonard made him buy, and a plaid tie that his subconscious mind told him Penny was going to rip his throat out for wearing. He didn't care, it was his lucky tie.

It wasn't working.

10:45 AM

It wasn't until 15 minutes of a death grip on the sink, staring at his own reflection and the suspicious shadow under one of the stalls that he finally pried his own bloodshot eyes away from their reflection and into his best friend Leonard Hofstadter's.

"Leonard, I can't do this!"

"Not with that tie, you can't," replied Leonard jokingly. "Wear the black one. Penny will only have your soul for that, not your heart."

"Fine. But Leonard, I'm serious!" Sheldon said to the mirrored reflection of the experimental physicist. "I'm going to make a fool of myself. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I get too nervous and trip up? What if she doesn't want to marry me?" he said miserably.

"Sheldon. Chill out. First of all, you aren't going to say the wrong thing. You say almost 10 words during the entire ceremony. Secondly, you can't possibly get any more nervous. I can barely handle the waves of 'nervous nervous nervous' bouncing around in here. If you're upset about accidentally getting drunk, I'll personally make sure nobody gives you any alcohol. Thirdly, Amy loves you, way, way more than I've ever seen anyone love somebody before. You can do no wrong in her eyes! And do you really think she'd ditch you, after you gave up the freaking Nobel Prize for her?"

"No," replied Sheldon, visibly relaxed, though not by much.

"Ok then. I'm gonna go check on the girls. You put that tie on! 15 minute warning."

"I will."

Leonard left, and the suspicious shadow beneath the stall third to the right suddenly had a name, and a voice.

"You really thought I'd let you get this far... did you, Dr. Oblivious?"

10:50 AM

Leonard walked across the courtyard, where about 15 white folding chairs and a flowered arch were set up, to the girl's bathroom, which Amy, Penny, and Bernadette were currently using to get ready for the wedding in 10 minutes.

He knocked on the door 5 times before Penny poked her head out. "Oh, hi Leonard. We thought it was Dr. Whack-a-doodle."

Leonard laughed. "Amy, you have 10 minutes before you have to get in your place. Penny, Bernie, you have about 8. And Penny, just thought I'd let you know, whack-a-doodle's wearing plaid. I got him out of the tie, though."

"I'll kill him," Penny said, while Amy reached through the crack in the door and grabbed the tie, which she wrapped around her waist. "Now we'll match," she said fondly.

"Nice tiara, Ames. That the one Sheldon got for you?" Leonard said to Amy, who was putting on her indeed from Sheldon tiara.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Any time. 5 minutes, girls."

Leonard walked back to the door of the men's room, only to find a missing whack-a-doodle, and a soggy black tie lying forgotten on the tile.

"Sheldon? Where-... Sheldon?"

11:15 AM

"I-I-I just can't b-believe it!" sobbed a distraught Amy into a successful feeling STEWART's shoulder.

His attempts to comfort her were drowned out by her crying, but Stewart figured he'd just take it one step at a time.

Sitting in the folding chairs, Penny, Raj, Bernie, and Howard sat shocked into silence. Sheldon, despite his many flaws, hadn't ever committed a betrayal this huge and important before.

Leonard ran out of the bathroom, yelling that Sheldon was missing, before he took in the scene of the distraught courtyard. He, as well as both sets of families that were just arriving, were informed by the blubbering bride, that,

"Sheldon... ditched me! For-for the N-n-nobel!"

Everyone's effort to comfort her was fended off not only by Stewart, who was quite happy that this was working, as well as a snap, a shot of pain, and an indian accent crying, "I think it's broken!" and holding up their oddly bent bloody finger.

Yes, Raj had slammed his finger in the chair, and thoroughly broken it.

**(A/N Way to go Raj...)**

11:45 AM

Penny chauffered him to the hospital, where she sat in the waiting room for a good 30 minutes before they were able to see Raj, cast his finger, give him pain medication, and send him back, bounding with happiness and anticipation, to Penny, who couldn't fathom what on earth he was so happy about.

She was about to find out.

"Penny! Penny! Guess who I saw in the hospital room next door!"

"Oh, I don't know, Horton the Elephant?"

"Who?"

"Exactly."

"What? Oh, never mind, but I saw Sheldon!"

"Wait- what?"

"Yes! Sheldon! And it gets better! Because I snuck into his room, he was awake, and he said he had been knocked out because Stewart beat him up! His leg's broken, and his arm, and one of his eyebrows has stitches, and-"

He was cut off by Penny's excited plan of, "Oh my god! You text everyone over here, I'll get the police to hunt down that Stewart..."

11:55 AM

It happened very quickly, in the space of a mere 10 minutes. All the wedding guests and a now non-teary, more furious Amy had walked down the three blocks to the hospital and were now all in Sheldon's room. The police had gotten Stewart, and, as they were telling Penny over the phone, had thrown him in jail until his criminal trial on the 5th, which everyone had to attend.

"Amy," Sheldon began, but she interrupted him.

"No, Sheldon, I'm the one who feels bad, I should've known you'd never walk out on me. I just had no idea, and I was so excited, and it's all ruined, and I- I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." Sheldon whispered.

After that, it was quiet, until Penny hung up and asked Sheldon, loudly and sharply, why his eyes were closed."

"Amy's still in the dress, right?"

"Yeaahhh..."

"I can't see her in it till the wedding. Old rules?"

"Oh, Sheldon, why don't we just get married here?"

**Anotha cliffhanga! You're gonna have to wait till tomorrow for 22, but it'll be worth it. Trust me. You fanfictioners probably already know what's gonna happen anyways. See you next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N here's the actual chapter you have all been waiting for ;)- chapter 22:**

"Why, Penny! That's a brilliant idea!" Sheldon exclaimed, still with his eyes closed.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes! I am absolutely serious! You can call all the guests here and have the ceremony here! The wedding must go on, right?" He ended with a smile.

"Well ok... I guess I'll call Leonard and tell him to round everybody up." Penny said cautiously. She flipped out her phone ad explained what Sheldon wanted to do.

Unsurprisingly Amy was completely up to do this. Sheldon tried his best to put his plaid tux on over his hospital gown but eventually gave up and just decided to wear what he was wearing,

When the gang finally showed up, Penny and Bernadette took Amy immediately to the bathroom to do some last minute touch ups. While Sheldon lays there with Leonard by his side.

"I still can't do this, Leonard!"

"Come on, buddy. You went through all of this today, I think you can do this."

"Oh fine."

"Just breathe, I'll be right back." Leonard said to his hospitalized friend. And went to make sure the girls were ready, and of course they were. And welcomed everyone into the room.

Leonard went up and whispered in Sheldon's ear, "Are you ready?" Sheldon nodded.

Leonard gave the symbol and Raj pulled out his phone to play Pachabels Cannon but instead accidentally played Pithecanthropus Erectus. Sheldon gave him the evil eye and he quickly changed it.

Soon enough, one by one, the girls started walking into the room. Once Penny and Bernadette came through... Amy, looking gorgeous as ever stepped into the doorway. Her beautiful gown and topped with her tiara made her look stunning.

When Sheldon first glanced at her, his eyes widened, and Leonard smirked as he never thought his buddy, Sheldon would get married... Especially before him.

When Amy arrived by Sheldon's bedside, he whispered, "You look beautiful."

She then replied "You look terrible." With kind eyes. Scanning over her injured soon-to-be-husband.

He just looked at her, smirking. For the rest of the ceremony they didn't listen to anything until it was time to say the I do's, and then, the vows.

"I, Sheldon Lee Cooper, take you, Amy Farrah Fowler, to be my Wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." And he slid the ring on her finger.

I, Amy Farrah Fowler, take you, Sheldon Lee Cooper, to be my Husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. And she slid the ring on his finger.

"I now present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Sheldon Cooper! Everyone in the room either shouted or got teary-eyed when Amy leaned forward and Sheldon kissed her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been updated regularly, it's just that I had a cold, and jet lag, and now it's the second day of school...**

**Ughhhhhh!**

**I have some very interesting plans for this chapter. There will be fluff, as well as devastating news. It's one of those chapters that are hilariously amusing to write, and awful to read. I mean dramatic-wise, not badly written.**

**So, have fun, and tell me if I didn't make it dramatic enough.**

**Koala face :3!**

**Chapter 23:**

Sheldon decided to go to the doctor today, because his rear end hurt. A lot. The doctor had just ran some extremely uncomfortable test, and right now, was here to deliver the worst news of Sheldon Cooper's life (besides the fact that the comic book store had closed because Stewart was in jail. Bittersweet).

"Dr. Cooper, the reason for your pain is quite clear. Evidently, when your aggressor knocked you out, he also, well, kicked you down there, rendering you... how do I say this... permanently infertile."

"Excuse me?!" exclaimed Sheldon, standing up. "You mean I can't have any kids?"

"Yes. We'll have to schedule more appointments, but without alternative methods, it is impossible for you to father a child."

"Great. Just great. I just got back from my honeymoon! I was looking forward to having my own kids in a year or so!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir."

Sheldon left the office, extremely mad, as well as guilty. What would he tell Amy?"

He got home, where Amy was fixing dinner.

He sighed, sat down on the couch red eyed, and stared at the box of counterfactuals cards he had given her as their wedding present.

"Hey Sheldon! How was wor- What's wrong? Did Kripke get the best computer time slot again?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. I went to the doctor about the pain today,"

"What did he say?"

"Stewart kicked me in the groin wedding morning. It started hurting because... uhhh... ahhh..."

They both blush and avert their eyes."

"Anyways, the doctor said I'm infertile. Forever."

"Sheldon! Does this mean we can't have kids?"

"It does. I'm so sorry."

"It's-it's not your fault. Come here."

They cuddle on the couch for awhile until Sheldon pushes himself away.

"What is it?" Amy asks, rather surprised.

"Amy, I'm broken now. Go find yourself someone else, someone who can make you happy."

"You make me happier than anyone, Sheldon, don't say stuff like that!"

"You want someone with functional and aesthetically pleasing genitalia. I don't fit that definition anymore."

"Sheldon! We can work through this. Sure, it'd be nice, but I'd rather have you than just anyone."

"I feel like I let you down."

"It wasn't your fault. And I'll kill Stewart 5 times over for this."

"Thanks, Amy, you're the best."

"I know. So, how about a game of counterfactuals over a dinner of spaghetti with hot dog pieces and strawberry quik? We can use those cards you made me."

"Amy, you don't have to do all this..."

"I know. But I was going to anyways, so how about it?"

"Sounds delicious."

**Ok, shortie, fluffy, don't really know what we're gonna do from this point on, maybe some Leonard/Penny? They haven't shown up in awhile.**

**Hang in there, every author has bad chapters!**

"


	24. Chapter 24

**Btw, this whole story has been in third person POV, but like halfway through its gonna be in Leonard's POV, I think you'll be able to tell where. Chapter 24: (because ImAgInAtIoN22 promised you a Lenny chapter, by Abby12130)**

"So Sheldon..." She looked into his blue eyes. "Did you really want kids?"

"We'll I've always thought of fathering my offspring to make a super genius child, like I. So the answer to that is yes." He looked down.

Amy could see the emotional toll this has taken on him. The poor guy, She thought. Amy had never seen him act like that before. He must be really serious.

"Sheldon, if you ever really do want kids someday, just remember, there are other ways to have a baby. Just think of those options. I love you." He looked back toward her.

"Thank you Amy, I will surely think about it. I love you too." He replied.

"The gang is coming over here for Thai tonight, right?"

"Absolutley! It is Thai food night."

"Do you want to tell them?"

"We should."

"Oww" Amy held her stomach.

"Is something wrong?"

"No just a little stomach cramp, nothing to be worried about."

-Later That Evening-

Leonard's POV

I've been thinking a lot lately. It's getting really serious between Penny and I and I've been thinking of revoking the statement I said to her earlier about that if she wanted to get married, she had to propose. That's a lot of responsibility for her. Not that that's the reason...

I pay the front pocket of my satchel. A ring is in there. I've had it for a week now, I just don't know if or when I'm gonna propose. I have the satchel on my right shoulder and the bag of Thai food in my left hand. Sheldon would kill me if I forgot anything, so I check the bag to make sure everything is in there before I open the door.

The whole gang is in there. Sheldon, Amy, Raj, Howard, Bernadette and Penny. "Hey guys!" I set the bag down on the coffee table.

"Did you get everything?" Is the first thing Sheldon says.

"Yes, yes I did, Sheldon."

"Good." Sheldon took a seat in his spot and started unwrapping the food.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, you seem down." I said. Sheldon looked at Amy. Amy nodded

"Well I went to the doctor earlier... And well..."

Amy finished, "Sheldon is infertile, we can't have children."

"What?! That's terrible!" Bernadette said.

"I didn't even know you were trying!" Penny said a bit too loudly.

"Oh no... We're not... Not yet. We haven't had coitus yet..." Sheldon said embarrassed.

"Let's change the subject. Penny, I need to ask you something." I decided to do it... I have to.

"I actually need to ask you something too..." Penny responded

"Same time, ok?"

"Ok." Penny agreed.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Will you marry me?" We chorused.


	25. Chapter 25

**You said you wanted longer chapters: well, you'll have to wait longer for them**

**That being said, hope you enjoy 25!**

****Silence filled the room as:

1) Leonard gaped openly at Penny's last statement

2) Penny's chin dropped to the floor, and

3) Sheldon and Amy exchanged a glance, that, loosely translated, could mean anything between "I told you! _I told you!" _and "OMG what just happened."

And what was running through everyone's heads?

_What. The. Heck. Just. Happened._

Leonard was the first out of the two of them to recover. Smiling broadly, he waited for her to get out of shock so they could both show each other the specially bought engagement rings. Coursing through his mind: "And to think, I thought I was going to be rejected."

It was this though in Penny's mind that pulled her out of her confused state into a huge smile that, quite literally, glowed. "YES, Leonard, of course I'll marry you!"

Leonard, of course, said "YES, Penny, of course I'll marry you!" at the exact same time.

They hugged, and when Sheldon was quite sure nobody would notice, he leaned over and whispered in Amy's ear, "I think I know who's getting pre-marital coitus tonight" and Amy was barely able to supress a loud giggle.

After everyone left, Leonard and Penny were alone in the apartment.

"I can't believe that just happened," Leonard stated, handing his fiancee a cup of coffee.

"Neither can I, it's just, I'd been carrying that thing around forever, and it just seemed like the right time..."

"Penny."

"What?"

"We're getting married."

"I KNOW!"

With that, they both slammed the door on their bedroom, and, well...

A few minutes later, they were interrupted by Leonard's ringtone for Sheldon's call, which was basically him saying "Bazinga" over and over.

He picked up to a panicked Sheldon practically shouting. All Penny heard was: "Uh huh, yeah, it's Leonard, who else would it be... No, it's not an imposter... Screw it, Sheldon, why are you calling... Oh no... Is she okay?... No, Sheldon, if they're calling an emergency surgeon it's never good... I'm sorry!... Yes, we're coming... Yes, Penny does get to come... She's her bestie, Sheldon, screw you... No, I'm not actually... SHELDON!... We'll be right over"

Concerned, Penny sat up, rubbed her eyes, and asked Leonard what was wrong.

"Amy's in the hospital..."

**So, it's not as long, I know, too bad.**

**I'm tired and grumpy.**

**I'll get Abby12130 to write a nice long chapter for you.**

**Peace out.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 ;)-**

"What!? Amy's in the hospital!" Penny nearly shouted. She hopped out of bed, and ran to get some decent clothes on. Leonard did the same.

On the way there Leonard told Penny everything that Sheldon had told him. Which wasn't much.

They walked up and walked in the automatic sliding glass doors, into the large waiting room. It smelled like hand sanitizer.

They saw Sheldon pacing back and forth with his head in his hands. Both could tell that he was worried. Leonard was surprised Sheldon didn't have at least a mask and gloves. Crazy what love can to to you.

Penny turned to Leonard and tapped on his shoulder. She gave her fiancé an apologetic look. Knowing that this was really wrong.

Sheldon still hadn't noticed the couple after a couple minutes of pacing, so Leonard decided to go up to him.

"Hey Buddy." He ended with an apologetic smile.

Penny came up a moment after Leonard had. Penny hugged him. He stiffened up at first. But then softened a bit and patted her on the back.

They lead him to the seats and all took one. Sheldon in between, with Penny on his left and Leonard on his right.

"So what happened?" Penny asked.

"She..." He paused. "She..." Sheldon started sobbing.

"Wow!" Leonard exclaimed sounding surprised.

Between sobs Sheldon shouted "What!" A bit more harshly than he had intended. Leonard put his hands in the air as trying to say , "Wow Sheldon, calm down."

"Sorry I snapped, Leonard." Sheldon looked down.

"I just didn't think robots could cry!" He smirked. So did Penny.

Sheldon just ignored them. Desperate to get some answers, Penny went up to the front desk and asked "Is there an Amy Cooper?"

"Ah, yes. There is. Family or friends?"

"I'm her friend and neighbor."

"We'll ok. What do you need to know?"

"Everything, if I can. I'm here with my fiancé and Amy's husband." They looked over at the guys. Leonard was trying his best to console and cheer up Sheldon. "Sheldon isn't in the mood to tell us what happened... And that's fine I just want to know."

"Ok, that's fine. One second." The lady looked at her computer screen and clicked a couple things.

"Amy came in with a terrible stomach ache. They got her examined and... Well. It turns out she had cancer in her ovaries, and it was spreading quickly. With her consult, they took her into emergency surgery to remove the cancerous tissue.

Penny was on the verge of tears and waved Leonard over. "What's up?" He said worriedly.

"Well..." Penny told him everything the woman at the front desk had told her. When she had finished Leonard's mouth was hanging wide open in disbelief because of the words that just came out of her mouth.

They ran back over to the area where Sheldon was sitting. They didn't talk, just sat there.

After about three hours later a doctor emerged from the double doors that lead to another part of the hospital. No different than all of the other doctors that had come out to inform family and friends of the patients condition.

Although this one was different, it was Amy's Doctor!

"Amy Cooper?"

All three of them stood up.


	27. Chapter 27

**OK, I forgot to upload 26, so you get 2 chapters tonight, silly me.**

**I hope it's gonna be long enough for you.**

The nurse approached them. "Which one of you is Sheldon Cooper?"

Penny and Leonard both pointed at the tall blue-eyed Dr. Cooper, whilst he said, "That would be me," in a very shaky tone.

"Ok, well, if you'll come with me, I need to ask you some things about Ms. Cooper. If you two could wait in here for awhile, once I'm done with Mr. Cooper, you guys can come in." she said to Sheldon, and then to Leonard and Penny, the former of which was nearly holding Sheldon up by his collar. Sheldon shuffled after the nurse while Leonard and Penny sat down.

"You know what, Amy had been mentioning to me that she had some stomach pains. Maybe I should've convinced her to go sooner." Penny said, feeling the full burden of guilt. "I mean, what if she gets, like, really really sick, and it's all my fault?"

Leonard rubbed his fiancee's back and replied, in a soothing tone, "Honey, you did all you could do, it's okay, Amy's gonna be alright, you know Sheldon will insist she gets the best care possible."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel bad for them, they just got the news that Sheldon can't have babies, and now Amy can't either, they had a whole list of options, and now I think all of them except "Adopt" is vull and noid now."

Leonard smiled at Penny's attempt to sound smart to him, and decided not to correct her, as the mood she was in, at least by regular standards, meant if he or anyone else were to correct her, she would punch them in the throat. Rather than risk that, he just pulled her into his embrace and sat there while she sobbed into his jacket, barely holding back tears of his own.

MEANWHILE...,

Sheldon had finished answering the nurse's questions, and was following her down the hall to Amy's room with questions of his own. As he got them answered he realized that Amy had been unconscious for over an hour, and was likely to stay like that, but the surgeons wanted to see if Amy would respond to hearing Sheldon's voice. Sheldon knew this was mumbo-jumbo and false hope, but he kind of wanted to believe that Amy would wake up when she heard him.

"She's in here, Dr. Cooper. Good luck." The nurse smiled and squeezed his hand, which Sheldon didn't mind anymore, and watched as he went in.

As soon as Sheldon saw his beautiful, indestructible, impeccable brilliant wife laying in the hospital bed, eyes closed, with and oxygen tube and an IV hooked up to a machine that monitored her heartbeat, Sheldon's knees went weak, and then collapsed at her bedside. He seized her hand, and, pressing his lips to it, whispered, "Oh, my dear, sweet Amy, I'm so sorry, I should've known, you said it was nothing and I believed you, oh, Amy, I'm the reason you're suffering, Amy, I'm so sorry..." With that, he trailed off and burst into tears.

And then, to his great and and utter suprise, Amy stirred, forcing herself into consciousness for a second, and whispered, "No, Sheldon Cooper, you're the reason I'm still alive," and then sunk back down into her coma.

This, of course, made the brilliant, asexual, no-feelings Dr. Sheldon Cooper completely and totally die inside. His heart: stronger than ever.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here, a nice long one for ya ;) Chapter 28:**

A few minutes later, Leonard and Penny arrive into the hospital room. The nurse had let them in. For a couple minutes, they stood there in silence.

"Hey, do you want me to text the others?" Leonard broke the silence.

Sheldon said nothing. They took a seat in the other two available seats in the room. Sheldon hadn't said not to, so Leonard went ahead and texted Raj, Howard and Bernadette.

They all replied back right away. The three wanted to visit Amy before visiting hours were over.

Sheldon, Penny and Leonard sat there in awkward silence. Not wanting to say anything. A couple of times, Leonard or Penny had opened their mouths to say something, but they just couldn't bring themselves to do it.

It was not fifteen minutes later when the nurse came in and told them that three of their friends were here. Sheldon didn't look up, but Leonard nodded his head.

The nurse turned and left out the door. She returned a minute later with the three friends. Raj was the first one in, his jaw dropped when he saw his friend, Amy looking almost as bad a Sheldon looked the morning of his wedding, laid up in bed.

Howard and Bernadette walked in together. They said "Oh my god!" In unison. Bernie scurried up to the bedside by Amy. The opposite side that Sheldon was sitting on. He was now leaning on the bed rail. Head in his arms.

Penny slowly walked up by Bernie. They looked at their bestie (XP). Trying to guess when she would wake up.

It seemed like an hour later. That hour was uneventful. Howard blurted "Is anyone else hungry?" It was true that they had all missed lunch because they came to see Amy.

They all nodded their heads. Even Sheldon, he was hungry.

"Then let's go get something from the cafeteria real quick." Penny agreed.

They all stood up. All except Sheldon. "Aren't you coming?" Leonard asked.

"I can't go. What if she wakes up and nobody is here." Those were the first words he had spoken since Amy had woken up momentarily and said those cursed words that were running through his head. The ones that weakened and strengthened him at the same time. *"You are the reason I'm still alive."* The words bounced around in his head. Threatening to kill him from the inside out.

"Fine, we'll bring you something back. Stay here." Leonard gave in.

No one else had heard her, so they had no idea what was keeping Sheldon quiet. It was strange to them. They liked the rare quietness at first. But before Howard had said anything, it was starting to get a little strange. A bad strange. But without a second thought, all five of them set off in search of some food.

That left Sheldon and Amy together, alone. Once he knew they were gone Sheldon said to Amy, "Amy, I can't stand to see you like this. Please wake up, please. I love you. I want to be with you, not like now... But I want you to be actually awake and aware. I want to grow old with you, have a family with you. Love you." His words drifted off. He wasn't looking for a miracle, just for a concept of luck.

He looked down. Silence. He looked at the clock. Silence. He looked down...

"I love you too." Said a weak voice, coming from the limp body on the hospital bed. Sheldon's eyes widened and he looked toward Amy.

"Amy?!" His voice shaked. Amy's eyes fluttered open. His jaw dropped.

"Did you really mean it? All you said about wanting to be with me, and love me... And have a family with me...?"

Sheldon's face went pale. "Y-yes... I really did. You are truly the best thing that ever happened to me.

Amy looked down, she looked upset. Even after all that Sheldon had confessed to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... It's just that, they took out my uterus and ovaries to get rid of the cancer cells... I won't be able to have children. So any slim chance we did have before of conceiving, is gone. We have no chance now."

"We'll, we could adopt... They wouldn't have as much of out intellectual ability, but we can still raise them to be geniuses. Or we could surrogate... Because you know..."

"SHELDON! That's a brilliant idea!"

"Don't be too hasty. We have plenty of time to plan. For now, you need to rest and get strong again."

"Awwwww! I'll do it!" Penny had shouted. Sheldon and Amy turned their heads. Te whole group had arrived back. And it seemed as though they heard most of the conversation.

"I'll be your surrogate mother!" Amy and Sheldon were touched by Penny's act. On the other hand, Leonard looked disgusted.

"Penny, are you sure about that?" Leonard asked.

"I'm absolutely positive! You guys are my best friends. I'd do anything for the two of you!"

"Penny, it's like you'll carry the child and give birth to the child... But it won't be yours..." Leonard wasn't sure of Penny going trough with this.

"Leonard, I don't want to hear another word. I am doing this no matter what you say." After that, Leonard shut up.

"Oh Penny! You're the best bestie a girl could have!"

Sheldon nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! I'll start the actual chapter in a min, but first I'd like to apologize to anyone who was offended by anything we've written, which was incorrect information. I'm not going to re-edit the chapters, but I'll fix it in this one. Again, I apologize.**

**So... Chapter 29:**

Amy woke up screaming.

Penny came running into the room, shocked. "Amy! What's wrong?!"

Nervous, she replied, "W-where am I?"

"You're in my room, hon. You dozed off while we were having a drink... you've been out for about an hour now." Penny replied, looking at her strangely.

It all came rushing back to Amy. Sheldon was probably heading out for his movie night right now... it had all been a dream.

Disappointed slightly, Amy got up, using her bestie's arm for support. "Did you have a nightmare?" Penny asked her tenderly.

"Yeah... like the best dream ever that kinda backfired..."

"Why don't you tell me about it, hon."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Penny had cracked up about halfway through, so Amy didn't get a chance to finish. That was fine, the whole part where it morphed into a nightmare she hadn't wanted to share, especially since the facts weren't even straight.

Instead, Amy texted Sheldon, even though he was most likely at the movies and his phone was off.

_Sheldon, are we still on for date night? -Amy_

And, even though she didn't expect it, he texted her back.

_Of course, why wouldn't we be? -Sheldon_

__Smiling, she replied with,

_Just wondering.-Amy_

_Has your mind been inexplicably meddled with by baser feminine urges/alien parasites again? Because I found a remedy for that on wikipedia... -Sheldon_

Amy smiled. Same old Sheldon, truth is, she liked this one better.


	30. Chapter 30

**Alert; Major update at the end ;)**

Chapter 30:

Amy just decided to spend the night at Penny's since she wasn't fit for driving.

The next morning Amy woke up before Penny. She checked her phone. She had a message from Sheldon, sent about ten minutes ago.

_Amy, would you like to go to the comic book store with Leonard and I? -Sheldon._

How did this go last time? Oh yeah, Stuart hit on her and later attacked Sheldon.

She took a moment before replying

_I'm sorry Sheldon, but I'm kinda busy right now. I have quite a bit of work that I missed last night, but don't worry, I'm still on for date night tonight. See you then. ;-) -Amy_

She wasn't quite sure about the winky face, so Amy took it out just before she sent the message.

Sheldon immediately replied,

_Ok, that's fine, Amy. I shall see you tonight. ;-) -Sheldon_

Amy couldn't hold it in. He had sent her a winky face! She practically died right there on the spot. Tonight was going to be exiting.

**THE END.**

**A/n there you go! Hope you liked The Jealousy Movement. ;) but that's not it... A sequel will be coming out shortly. Called Just A Dream. We will update you when the first chapter is up and we'll leave a link. ;-)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey my loyal readers! I've currently moved this story to Status: Complete, and posted the first chapter to Just A Dream:**

** s/9684189/1/ Thank you for sticking with this story. Hopefully you'll like this one even better!**

**Peace out, y'all.**

**Love, ImAgInAtIoN22 & Abby12130**


End file.
